russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 star Joyce Abestano bags KBP Golden Dove awards
,Updated Jul 23, 2019 10:02:03 PM Joyce Abestano in the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards at Star Theatre, Star City Complex, Pasay City. IBC 13 and Secarats premier teen star and multi-talented Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano who plays television’s most gorgeous, cute and sassy high school classmate of Diliman High School as the lead star of the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol" was recognized at the 27th Golden Dove Awards of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) this Tuesday. Joyce have always had the best of projects with the Kaibigan network as a loyal IBC fan since childhood, thanks to her many talents for our IBC family that made a certified Kaibigan and remains one of IBC 13’s biggest and hottest talents. With her God-given talents of acting, singing and dancing and her long, enduring, and award-winning career in her brand of comedy as one of the pioneer artists and talented female teen stars in IBC 13 and Secarats, Abestano, the only funniest and talented teen actress, teen comedienne, singer, dancer, recording artist, model and television host considered as the Kaibigan star, was hailed as the Best Actress for Comedy Program for the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol," which has been a consistent academic achiever. This is the second time she received the award from KBP. :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: IBC 13 wins 'Best Comedy Program' for Iskul Bukol at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: Joyce Abestano @andengjoycyy wins Best Actress for Comedy Program the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards. This is Abestano's second Best Actress for Comedy Program award from the award-giving body "Iskul Bukol" is setting the trend in Philippine television with its innovative and creative program concept as the brainchild of IBC president and CEO Katherine de Castro, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and and DepEd secretary Leonor Briones, aligned to the K-12 basic education curriculum, won as the Best Comedy Program. IBC 13 is also won as the Best Television Station in Metro Manila for 2019. Following the thrust of IBC 13, which stands for "Iconic. Bold. Chill." with its famous tagline "Kaibigan Mo!" as the undisputed number one leading TV network in the country, "Iskul Bukol" continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. The success of the weekly curriculum-based show (aired every Saturday at 7 p.m.) is certainly a proof of Joyce’s popularity as one of the pioneer artists on IBC 13. The curriculum-based sitcom is set in Diliman High School, the public high school with DepEd permit, learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious high school story, which supplements teachings in public high school and is highly recommended for high school students of a secondary level. This will showcase the role of Joyce Escalera, who is studying at Diliman High School, where she portrayed a scene wrap in her video jock and her acting comedic skills as she shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of a father and high school varsity player. As a mandatory viewing requirement among all public and private schools nationwide by the Department of Education (DepEd), it has been at the forefront of helping improve high school education and learning outcomes in K-12 and targets to a young audience of its high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. Experts from various fields of study -- science, mathematics, values and moral formation, science and technology, arts and culture, health, Philippine history, physical education, chemistry, English language, grammar and communication and Filipino literature, and making educational materials which is based on the curriculum in the public and private schools are teaching among Filipino learners through educational, entertaining and valuable lesson-filled episodes. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), "Iskul Bukol" has remained the unprecendented winner and leader in curriculum-based programs that appeal to televiewers as it consistently enjoys the high ratings and became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the number one spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. Imitated by some of the copycats in a timeslot, "Iskul Bukol" continues to be the only top-rating curriculum-based comedy program on primetime television, beating the sitcom in its timeslot competitors. The curriculum-based sitcom toppled the rival family sitcoms like "Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet" and "Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento" from the ratings. Much of'' "Iskul Bukol"’s success with the hilarious high school story aligned with the K to 12 basic education curriculum, committed itself to the education of its young viewers and develop for teachers and education leaders. In an era where the learners and lessons are common in curriculum-based educational programs, while "Iskul Bukol" takes cue from such news, and gives viewers a lesson in the best and the brightest high school students and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners with access to more learning opportunities and rich learning experiences. It also aims to show in each episode lessons in good values in and outside the home. The sitcom will also feature additional guest stars in their roles from high school student, high school teacher, etc. From its consistent high national TV ratings every Saturday night, "Iskul Bukol" develops and distributes the curriculum-based multimedia learning resources (such as videos, games, session guides, etc.) for K-to-12 high school level, online and on-demand, and truly conquered the nation as a huge hit proven by its top trending topics on Twitter; one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers; mall tours; school tours; the top-curriculum Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS), two of the best-selling soundtracks and merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags and backpacks, pencil case, watches and ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts and jogging pants, dolls, paper dolls, wall clocks, comic books, stickers, posters, pins, puzzles, trading cards, board games, calendars, tumblers, among others available in the market; educational activities and games; the curriculum-based online channel ‘Iskul Bukol Online’ to watch your daily webisodes about learners and lessons, Iskul Bukol educational videos (including secondary students and teachers); and numerous magazine covers; a comic book-story magazine; the box-office curriculum-based movie ‘Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie,’ an official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival in cinemas nationwide; and an annual sports activity event Iskul Bukol Sportsfest, a series of volleyball and basketball game. Joining Joyce Abestano in the Best Actress for Comedy Program is her fellow co-stars as the rest of ''Iskul Bukol cast are veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, versatile actress and the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona, the Teen Pop Prince and her on-screen partner Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Dagul, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Angelo Acosta, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. Directed by Bert de Leon and Rene Guidote, with an executive producer, head writer, scriptwriter, research coordinator and consultants from DepEd. With the show’s phenomenal success, Tonton and Maxene became a household names for their roles as Tonton Escalera and Ma'am Maxene; Patrick and Basti were hailed as their generation’s young superstars; and Joyce regarded as the country’s undisputed Comedy Princess. and the one and only ‘teen princess’ of primetime TV. Meanwhile, multi-award-winning veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza was named as the Best Newscaster for the country's leading late-night news program "Tutok 13." This is the fourth time he received the award from KBP. :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: IBC 13 wins 'Best Newscast-Metro Manila' for Tutok 13 at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: Jay Sonza @jaysonza wins Best Newscaster at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards. This is Sonza's fourth Best Newscaster award from the award-giving body The network's top-rating late-night newscast "Tutok 13" bagged the Best Newscast in Metro Manila award. As the full-hour late-night newscast with the formidable trio of three of the country's most respected, most trusted and outstanding broadcast journalists and newscasters as Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel and Precious Hipolito-Castelo at the helm, "Tutok 13" remains the undisputed number one late-night newscast in the country, promises to deliver the mix of national, local and international news stories and specialized segments focused on the economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment and other positive news delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country. On the other hand, Kevin Lapeña was named as the Best Culture & Arts Program Host for his travel and culture show "Cooltura," which hailed as the Best Best Culture & Arts Program. :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: IBC 13 wins 'Best Culture & Arts Program' for Cooltura at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards :IBC TV 13 @ibctv13 :Replying to @ibctv13 :LOOK: Kevin Lapeña @kevinlapena wins Best Culture & Arts Program Host at the 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards. This is the first time as Lapeña's fourth Best Culture & Arts Program Host award from the award-giving body The show combines the elements of arts, food, history, festivals, adventure and heritage, Kevin passionates about Filipino culture at its coolest that highlights the millennial approach to exploring the Philippines. "Cooltura" aims to encourage viewers to discover, rediscover, appreciate, and embrace different aspects of culture (arts, history, food, traditions, beliefs, practices) and tourism (spots, destination, landmarks) of a particular town, city, province or region in the Philippines. 89 DMZ DJ Ronald Cayetano a.k.a, The Executioner was bagged as the Best Music Radio Jock for his Saturday night Pinoy rock edition of "Rockin' Manila." IBC 13 has 38 nominations in this year's Golden Dove Awards. The recognitions are conferred on the "best stations, personalities, and programs" for the year. Last year, IBC 13 bagged five Golden Doves. 'Here’s the full list of awards given to IBC 13 programs at the 2019 KBP Golden Dove Awards': :Best Television Station – Metro Manila - IBC 13 :Best Television Station – Provincial - IBC 12 Iloilo :Best AM Radio Station – Metro Manila - DZTV Radyo13 1386 :Best AM Radio Station – Provincial - DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo :Best FM Radio Station – Provincial - 85 DMZ Iloilo :Best Newscast for Television – Metro Manila - Tutok 13 :Best Newscast for Television – Provincial - Express Balita Ilonggo :Best Comedy Program for Television - Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! :Best Culture & Arts Program - Cooltura :Best Radio Newscast – Metro Manila - Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Radio Public Affairs Program – Metro Manila - Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Newscaster - Jay Sonza (Tutok 13) :Best Actress for Comedy Program - Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!) :Best Culture & Arts Program Host - Kevin Lapeña (Cooltura) :Best Radio Newscaster - Miguel dela Rosa (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Radio Public Affairs Program Host - Jay Sonza (DZTV Radyo13 1386) :Best Music Radio Jock - Ronald Cayetano a.k.a, The Executioner (89 DMZ) :Best Television PSA - Iskul Bukol "Eskwelang-Kwela Tips" :Best Television Station Promotional Material - Kaibigan Mo! (IBC 13) Mga Kaibigan, maraming maraming salamat!! Dahil sa inyo, kasama na sa top-rating primetime shows tuwing weekends ang mga paborito niyong IBC 13 programs! Congratulations to the players and crew of the PBA and the cast and crew of Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Sarah G. Live. KAIBIGAN MO!!! Maraming salamat sa inyong walang sawang suporta, pagaral at pagmamahal sa halos 3 na taon, mga Ka Iskul Bukol. Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!. #IskulBukol #IBThe3Rd IBC 13 has brought home what is considered to be one of the biggest and possibly the most significant prizes in the history of Philippine television today. IBC 13 is also transitioning itself from being a No. 3 leading network to become a full-pledged No. 1 leading network last January 2019. IBC 13 will be the third No. 1 leading network in the country, next to ABS-CBN and GMA. This is because the most profitable and most popular broadcast network has made a leadership.